Light and Dark: Forbidden Dance of Love
by Maria Starlight
Summary: Kaoru Tsuki moved to Japan and is attending Ouran High School. He bumps into the Host Club and a black haired teen with red tips who is already amused with him. His name is Hikaru Hitachiin. Summary inside. Please be nice this is my 1st OHSHC story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A New Start a Secret Love?

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- Kaoru Tsuki has moved to Japan and is attending Ouran High School. Upon reaching the academy he unwittingly bumps into the Host Club and more specific a black haired teen with red tips who is already amused with him. His name is Hikaru Hitachiin. He helps Kaoru to his feet and it seems he's fallen in love with him in the few minutes he has known him. Kaoru rejects any feelings right away and runs off. Will love grow or will it die in the ice-cold wind?

A/N- This is my 1st OHSHC story. Despite me being totally obsessed I haven't really written anything for this anime. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know each other, they aren't related and Hikaru is kinda gothic/emo. Their features are the same as in the anime and manga except Hikaru's hair, eyes, and clothing. Haruhi in this story is a boy not a girl in disguise. Also this is from Kaoru's POV and in 3rd person.

*Kaoru's POV*

Today couldn't be any worse. I had to move to Japan for my mom's designing career and now I have to go to a private school. I'm terribly late and don't know where I'm going. I have my classes but because of how big this school is I can't find my way. This is hopeless where am-

*End of Kaoru's POV*

Kaoru had fallen. He ran into someone but didn't know who. When he looked up he saw a teen with black hair that was red at the tip and he had an emo cut that hung over and practically covered his right eye. He had reddish amber eyes similar to Kaoru's but just a little darker. He was smiling at Kaoru who was staring at everyone else around him. He knew who most of them were because his mother had made him learn as much as he could about him. The one to the black haired teen's left was Tamaki Suoh the chairman's son. He had on his normal uniform and was glancing worryingly at a boy with glasses. This was Kyoya Ohtori he was the 3rd oldest son and his family dealt with the medical field. Next was a tall boy who looked like he could be a man carrying a little boy with a bunny on his back. They were Mitsukuni and Takashi Haninozuka or better known as Hunny and Mori they were cousins and skilled in martial arts. The short boy standing next to Tamaki was Haruhi Fujioka a scholarship student who was very lucky. Then that meant the boy he crashed into wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and denim with chains was Hikaru Hitachiin. Then it hit Kaoru that he had run into the famous Host Club. As Kaoru was deep into thought he felt arms wrap around him and pick him up. It was Hikaru he had picked Kaoru up and was holding him?

"Are you ok my dear?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru just stared in shock at Hikaru's question.

"Y-yes I-I I'm sorry." Kaoru said looking at Hikaru who only continued to smile.

"You're new here right…you're Kaoru Tsuki." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up as Kaoru looked towards him and nodded.

"So tell me Kaoru are you lost?" Hikaru asked as he got within half an inch of Kaoru's face and kissed his cheek.

Kaoru didn't know what to say or think he only pushed past Hikaru and ran towards and up the stairs.

"Ha looks like I've found a toy…and he's very cute." Hikaru said laughing.

"Hikaru couldn't you at least have waited a few days to get to know him before you were all over him like that." Haruhi said as Hikaru looked over to him.

"Always the voice of reasoning huh Haruhi. Why wait when I can play with him for a little bit." Hikaru said as he walked towards the stairs as the bell rang.

"Just remember what I told you and we have hosting this afternoon don't be late." Kyoya said as they went their separate ways.

*Kaoru's POV*

Why did he kiss me? I don't know him at all. I guess what my mom had me do was all for not. Huh looks like I found my 1st class…Math. I guess Hikaru helped me but what's his deal I mean if I knew him I might've expected that…no I wouldn't have. I guess class is starting everyone is coming in. Huh I guess Haruhi is in my class maybe I can be friends with him.

"Hi Haruhi." I said as he walked by and sat in the desk on my left.

"Hi Kaoru. I see you found your 1st class." Haruhi replied with a smile on his face.

"Yea I guess when I ran up the stairs I got lucky." I said as a chuckle sent chills down my spine.

I turned to my right to see none other than Hikaru sitting on top of a desk and staring at me with a smile.

"I see we're in this class together what other classes do you take?" Hikaru asked as I tried to ignore him but when he leaned in closer to me I couldn't help but jump.

It's as if he's trying to ruin my day and my world. *Sighs*

"Hikaru you aren't suppose to be that close to him remember what Kyoya told you yesterday about messing with the new student. Well Kaoru what other classes do you have?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat in his desk.

"Umm it says here I take Math, English, French, Chemistry and Biology." I said as Haruhi smiled.

"Then all 3 of us take the same classes." Haruhi said as I smiled I could finally make a friend but wait did he say 3 of us.

Wait all 3 of us…should I ask…or just keep quiet?

*End of Kaoru's POV*

"Who's the 3rd person?" Kaoru asked even though he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"That would be me dear sweet Kaoru." Hikaru said as Kaoru almost fainted.

"Don't worry if Hikaru tries anything just tell Kyoya. He's already warned Hikaru once this time he may not be so lucky to be warned twice." Haruhi said as Hikaru scoffed.

" I don't get why Kyoya wants to stop me from playing with my toy. He's always ruining my fun." Hikaru said putting his head on the desk as the teacher came in.

The class went fairly well for the most part. However since Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru were close to the back of the class Hikaru "couldn't help himself" and kept touching Kaoru every chance he got.

"Hikaru stop!" Kaoru almost exclaimed as Hikaru leaned closer to him.

"Aw why aren't you enjoying this my sparkling rose." Hikaru asked with a gleam of lust in his eyes.

Luckily before Kaoru had to answer the bell rang and he darted out of the room faster than a rabbit running from a rabid wolf.

"Hikaru do I need to call Kyoya and report you already?" Haruhi asked as he glared at Hikaru who only grinned.

"Tell Kyoya if you want but if I can't be with Kaoru I'll annoy you for the remaining time we're in high school." Hikaru said as a teardrop slid down Haruhi's head.

"You're already **that** in love with him huh. This is more serious than I thought." Haruhi said walking down the hall with Hikaru looking around trying to find Kaoru who was no where in sight.

The day went by relatively slow. It actually went by fast but to Kaoru it didn't with the constant affection Hikaru was giving him. Hikaru couldn't keep his hands off of Kaoru he kept hugging him, holding him and on time Kaoru could've almost swore that Hikaru tried to undo his shirt and feel his body. Kaoru wasn't very happy in Biology they had a lab and everyone was in pairs. The teacher went down the list of names and when she called Kaoru's name everything was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Kaoru prayed he didn't get Hikaru for a partner if he did he felt like he was going to die.

"Kaoru you'll be working with Haruhi." The teacher said as Kaoru felt relief wash over him until a voice broke his calm.

"Ha you're lucky Haruhi. I'm stuck with one of our fan girls. Don't worry though Kaoru I only love you." Hikaru said chuckling as he walked off.

"Why me Haruhi? How did this happen?" Kaoru asked trying not to mope but it was hard with a pair of lustful eyes on you.

"He really likes you and isn't afraid to show it. Tamaki said he's been a homosexual for as long as he knows and isn't afraid to hide it. However I guess you're unlucky. There are certain boys who Hikaru will fall for and unfortunately you're in the category he likes." Haruhi said patting Kaoru's back.

"Is it time to go home?" Kaoru asked as he put his head on the desk.

"No let's start this lab it looks like it'll take the whole class period." Haruhi said as he read the paper.

It was a lab on plants dying because of acid rain but no one knows why. They had to determine the cause (A/N- we're doing this in my class now and will finish Monday or Tuesday we started Friday.) but for poor Kaoru he had to go get the supplies and they were in the closet behind Hikaru and his lab partner.

Kaoru slowly walked back there to get everything he and Haruhi needed. He was walking as if he was sentenced to death. When Kaoru reached the back he had been so scared that he never noticed Hikaru standing there getting everything he and his partner needed.

"Why hello my darling rose." Hikaru said which scared Kaoru.

"N-not now Hikaru me and Haruhi have to finish our lab." Kaoru said trying to stand up for himself.

When he got everything they needed he walked as quickly as possible back to the table. They began working but Hikaru sabotaged their lab twice with gum and paper. The 3rd time Kaoru started the lab and they were almost done the bell rang.

"Don't worry Haruhi I'll stay and finish it. If she grades them today I'll tell you what we got." Kaoru said as Haruhi nodded and left followed by Hikaru who blew Kaoru a kiss.

"I honestly don't see how or what he sees in me." Kaoru thought as he worked on the project.

About 45 minutes later Kaoru was walking down the hall to the 3rd music room. He believed he was in the right area that's what Haruhi was telling him in class before Hikaru tried to molest Kaoru. He reached the door and slowly opened it inside everything was set up like medieval times. All the host club boys were knights/princes and the girls that attended the Host Club were their princesses there were gorgeous red roses and rose petals everywhere. Kaoru proceeded to walk towards Haruhi who was only a few feet away but unbeknownst to him he had walked by Hikaru who was eyeing him with a devious smile.

"Oh hi Kaoru you finish the lab?" Haruhi asked as he smiled at his new friend.

"Yea and we got an A+ see." Kaoru said showing Haruhi the paper.

"Impressive…my boys are just fine." Tamaki said hugging Haruhi and then Kaoru.

"Huh I don't follow." Kaoru said as he stared at Haruhi and Tamaki until someone wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him as close as possible to them.

"You see dear Kaoru milord thinks of all of us as his family. But to me you're my princess and I'm waiting for the day you want me to rescue you from your loneliness." Hikaru said lifting Kaoru's head up so they were only inches away from each other.

Seeing this the fan girls squealed and screamed with delight. They loved the sight of Hikaru cuddling with Kaoru.

"Hikaru let me go. I'm not lonely." Kaoru said fighting to get free but Hikaru just held on tighter.

"Aw why I love having you in my arms. You're the light to my darkness. The other half of my soul I can't bring myself to let you go." Hikaru said as he kissed Kaoru which cause some of the girls to faint as Kaoru blushed a dark red.

"Aw that's sooo KAWAII! The other girls exclaimed as Kaoru got away from Hikaru.

"Hikaru what did I tell you about messing with him." Kyoya said looking irritated.

"Come on Kyoya you can't stop me from loving my angel." Hikaru said trying to hug Kaoru again but Kaoru his behind Tamaki.

"I really should be going." Kaoru said as he bolted for the door.

"Bye Kao-chan!" Hunny exclaimed as Kaoru flung the door open.

One hour later- Hosting was over and Hikaru couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru.

"Hikaru…come on we're leaving." Haruhi said as he looked at Hikaru lounging on the couch.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked sitting up.

"To the Tsuki manor. Kaoru's mother invited us for dinner and the weekend since it's Friday." Tamaki said smiling and picturing everything they would do there.

"Just remember Hikaru no funny business. The last thing we need is a seen at Kaoru's home." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Fine but I'll find someway to be with my angel." Hikaru said standing up and up and putting a hand in his pocket.

The Tsuki manor was huge about 185,000 square feet and in the back was an amusement park. Kaoru had told Kyoya that they could invite some girls from the Host Club to enjoy the park so that would happen Saturday.

Kaoru was upstairs in his room working on some French homework so he could have the weekend free to enjoy the park tomorrow like everyone else. However his mother never told him the Host Club would be spending the weekend there.

"Kaoru come here!" his mother called as he had just finished his French work.

"Yes mother." Kaoru said as he walked down the stairs only to be stopped by a laugh that was all to recognizable.

"Hello Kaoru." Hikaru said as his grin grew wider and wider.

There at the bottom of the stairs was Hikaru Hitachiin with a lustful look in his eyes and grin on his face and behind him was the rest of the Host Club with suitcases.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked as he tried not to shake as Hikaru kept staring at him.

"Haha my rose we're here for the weekend." Hikaru said, as Kaoru felt dizzy.

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed as Hikaru began walking towards him.

"Yes just wait until you see what I have planned for you." Hikaru thought as he kept walking towards Kaoru.

A/N- This is done. There may be more chapters but it depends on what you think. R&R please and no flames. This is my 1st OHSHC story so be nice. For those who review you get to suggest ideas for the next chapters and I'll use whatever ideas no matter how crazy but within reasoning. Anything you can think of like Kaoru in a dress or something crazier I'm all ears for your thoughts and criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Worst Weekend Imaginable

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- Kaoru Tsuki has offered the Host Club a chance to enjoy the amusement park in his backyard. However he never saw what was coming next. The entire Host Club spending the weekend at his mansion. Kaoru is unlucky and must share his room with Hikaru. Will love be found or will Hikaru strike out?

A/N- This is my 1st OHSHC story. Despite me being totally obsessed I haven't really written anything for this anime. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know each other, they aren't related and Hikaru is kinda gothic/emo. Their features are the same as in the anime and manga except Hikaru's hair, eyes, and clothing. Haruhi in this story is a boy not a girl in disguise. This chapter is only in 3rd person.

This continuation is for whenpigsflythensure. Thanks for the review.

"_Haha my rose we're here for the weekend." Hikaru said, as Kaoru felt dizzy._

"_What!" Kaoru exclaimed as Hikaru began walking towards him._

"Yes just wait until you see what I have planned for you." Hikaru thought as he kept walking towards Kaoru.

"Mom is he serious?" Kaoru asked as he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Yes sweetie you said they could use the park behind the house so they decide and asked to spend the weekend here." Kaoru's mother explained as Kaoru fought to break free from Hikaru.

"So all of them will be staying here?" Kaoru asked as he looked at Kyoya.

"No just the Host Club although the girls probably would enjoy seeing what happens when we aren't at school." Kyoya said smirking.

"So where will we be staying?" Tamaki asked looking around and then up at the chandelier with a gleam in his eyes.

"There are 3 rooms ready." Kaoru's mother said.

"Thank goodness I thought for a second there wasn't enough room." Kaoru thought breathing a sigh of relief but that was short lived.

"However the 3rd room is a single with a twin bed. The other guest room that has 2 king size beds is being used for storage currently." Kaoru's mother said as she left and Kaoru almost fainted.

"Ok so Hunny and Mori will share a room. Tamaki and I will share a room. Haruhi or Hikaru...which one of you will have the single room?" Kyoya said as Kaoru's heart began beating erotically.

"I'll share a room with my rose if he doesn't mind." Hikaru said as he kissed Kaoru and Kaoru almost fainted.

"Not such a good idea." Haruhi said as he watched Kaoru struggle.

"How about Kaoru picks a number writes it down between 1 and 10,000 and whoever is the closest rooms with him. Is that ok Kaoru?" Tamaki asked with a gleam in his eyes again.

"Um sure I guess there's some paper and a pen on the table. Hikaru let me go!" Kaoru exclaimed hitting Hikaru and he let him go.

"You don't have to be so mean." Hikaru said following close behind Kaoru.

"Ok I have my number." Kaoru said as he folded the paper.

"Ok my number is 2,456." Haruhi said as Kaoru perked up because Haruhi was super close to the number he picked.

"And you Hikaru." Kyoya said and Hikaru smiled deviously.

"That's easy 2,525." Hikaru said showing the paper with black number and skulls.

"T-That's the exact number! How did you guess that?" Kaoru said as his legs felt unstable.

"Simply because that's my favorite number." Hikaru said as Kaoru fainted.

"Oh no...way to go Hikaru you made him faint." Haruhi said lowering his head and exhaling.

"That's ok I'll just give him mouth to mouth." Hikaru said walking towards Kaoru who jumped up.

"I'm ok! I'm ok! Stay the hell away from me!" Kaoru exclaimed as he backed away from Hikaru who only smiled.

"Hikaru...do I need to remind you of the consequences that will occur if anything happens?" Kyoya asked as a dark purple aura formed around him and lightening struck outside.

"Hmm and you wonder why I call you the Shadow King." Hikaru said as he picked up his bags.

"Well I suppose we should go to bed. Everyone must be up and ready by 11 sharp." Kyoya said as Hikaru began dragging Kaoru up the stairwell.

"This won't end well I just know it." Haruhi thought as he walked to the right towards his room.

"Goodnight Kao-chan. Goodnight Hika-chan!" Hunny said as everyone else went to the left to go to their rooms.

"Wow I like your room but it could be a little darker." Hikaru said as he looked around at the orange and white room.

There was a huge king sized bed draped in orange and white sheets. Dark orange furniture and the desk was white with a white Apple computer lamp and chair.

"I like my room just the way it is." Kaoru said as he walked over to his desk and cut the lamp on so they would have more light.

"Oh no I didn't mean that. I meant switching from light to dark. Darkness is much more fun Kaoru if you give me a chance I can prove that to you." Hikaru said as he walked over to Kaoru and cupped his cheek in his palm.

"Let me go Hikaru. I have no feelings for you." Kaoru said trying not to be so harsh but Hikaru only laughed.

"Not right now you don't if you spend some time with me you just might." Hikaru said as he leaned in to kiss Kaoru.

"Hikaru...just do it." Kaoru whispered as Hikaru stared lifting Kaoru's head up.

"What did you say my darling angel?" Hikaru said as there was only a centimeter that separated their faces.

"Just do it...I know you won't leave me alone until you do." Kaoru said as their breath intermingled.

"Gladly my Hikari no tenshi.*" Hikaru whispered a he connected their lips.

Kaoru didn't fight this time he just stood there and Hikaru kiss him until he was content. He didn't know why but when Hikaru put his arms around his waist he put his around Hikaru's neck. After only a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity they broke apart both breathing hard. Kaoru's face was dark red with blush and Hikaru just smiled.

"See all you have to do is let me in your world. I won't hurt you I promise." Hikaru said as he kissed Kaoru one last time.

"We should get ready for bed remember what Kyoya said you have to up and ready by 11." Kaoru said as Hikaru tightened his grip on Kaoru.

"He meant that for you also my love. You're going to have fun with us as well. It's only fair since it's your house. Although I would rather stay in here and have you all to myself simply because I hate to share my toys." Hikaru said as he let go of Kaoru.

"Toy? I'm not your toy. I don't know what spell you put on me but I'm not falling for that again. I am not in love with you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm changing in the bathroom." Kaoru said grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Sure if you keep telling yourself that you're not in love with me long enough maybe you actually will convince yourself that." Hikaru whispered a he began taking off his black shirt.

5 minutes later- "Are you dressed Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he opened the door and walked into the room revealing he was only wearing orange boxers.

"Yes and I must say you have a very nice body." Hikaru said standing up from the bed revealing he was only wearing black boxers.

"Must everything you wear be black?" Kaoru said as Hikaru began messing with the red tips of his hair.

"Must everything you wear be orange?" Hikaru retorted as he left his hair alone.

"No I wear what I want." Kaoru said as he got on the left side of his bed.

"If you wear a dress I'll wear something else other than black." Hikaru said as he got into the right side of the bed.

"Never gonna happen keep dreaming." Kaoru said as he laid down facing his computer but he knew Hikaru was watching him.

"Aww not even if it's just the two of us?" Hikaru asked as he moved closer to Kaoru.

"No! Move back to your side of the bed." Kaoru said turning around to see Hikaru only a few inches away from him.

"You're no fun anymore." Hikaru said pouting as he moved back to his side.

"This from a goth." Kaoru said frustrated.

"I'm not a complete goth. It's just my personality and attitude some days. The girls go crazy for it." Hikaru said as everything went quiet and Kaoru fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

As the sun began shining through the white curtains Kaoru felt his head rising and falling. He opened his eyes to find that his head was lying on Hikaru's chest. Kaoru tried to move but a pair of arms prevented him and only tightened. Then when Kaoru thought he got away reddish amber eyes snapped open and Hikaru's gripped tightened ten fold.

"Ah just the perfect sight to see in the morning. Hello angel." Hikaru said as he kissed Kaoru's cheek.

"Good morning Hikaru. Please let me go it's already a little after 9:30." Kaoru said struggling against Hikaru's grip.

"Alright but just so you know I don't mind if you want to hang out today." Hikaru said as he let go of Kaoru.

"Thanks but I doubt I will." Kaoru said getting up to get some clothes.

"Kaoru do you think we can dress identical?" Hikaru asked lust trickling in his voice.

"I'm not dressing up as a goth Hikaru I already told you that." Kaoru said rummaging for clothes through his closet.

"No I mean Light vs. Dark. I have the perfect shirt for you to wear." Hikaru said pulling the shirt out and showing Kaoru.

"Sure I guess we can." Kaoru said accepting the shirt.

After a few minutes they were both dressed. Hikaru in a black shirt with skulls everywhere, super dark denim with 3 chains hooking from the waist and black boots. Kaoru however was shocked by how he looked. He was wearing a white shirt with a black heart that had one black wing and a white wing with a knife through it dripping red blood. On the back of the shirt in said blood it read _"Angels aren't real. Everyone has a half heart that always bleeds when stabbed by pain, by love lost, by love made, and love denied. Pain is how we live and how we breathe. Everyone is different but for every dark heart there's one made of pure light to save them."_ (A/N- I own this. I made that up a while ago but I think it sucks. That's how I feel sometimes when I'm with friends and we talk about sad realities.). Kaoru also wore semi dark denim jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

"Wow I was right you do look hot in that outfit." Hikaru said as he pulled out a camera.

"No please no pictures." Kaoru said blocking his face.

"Come on just a few. I wanna remember how you look. No one else will see these." Hikaru said taking Kaoru's hand.

"...fine but only a couple." Kaoru said as he sat on the bed.

Hikaru set the camera up and put it on take 4 pictures. Then he sat on the bed next to Kaoru.

"Excellent now move as close to me as possible put your left leg across mine, your arms around my neck and lean in like you're going to kiss me." Hikaru said as Kaoru looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Please...then when we're ready all we have to do is stay still and the camera will flash then we have 2 minutes after for each remaining pictures." Hikaru said as Kaoru did what he was told.

The 2nd picture Hikaru convinced Kaoru to sit on his lap, with his arms around his neck and he was cuddling with him. The 3rd Hikaru was trying to undress Kaoru and Kaoru was fighting back and laughing as they laid on the bed. The 4th and final picture was the most fun for Hikaru. Kaoru was bond to his bed shirtless as Hikaru kissed him and tried to undo his belt.

"Haha that was funny." Hikaru said as he untied Kaoru.

"I guess but did you have to kiss me I didn't want to be kissed." Kaoru said whining.

"I'm sorry Hikari but if you don't stop whining I might be tempted to kiss you again. You're just so cute when you pout." Hikaru said as he hugged Kaoru and a knock came at the door.

"Hikaru you better be up it's 10:25." Kyoya said as Kaoru put his shirt back on.

"I am Kaoru woke me up a little while ago." Hikaru answered as Kaoru stood up.

After breakfast everyone went outside to await the arrival of the girls. As each limo arrived, the girls were thrilled to see the Host Club wearing normal relaxed clothes. All of them were excited to see Kaoru because they knew Hikaru loved him.

"Welcome princesses." The Host Club said as the girls smiled.

"Hi Hikaru. Hi Kaoru. Wow you two are polar opposites! Will you be joining us today?" One of the girls asked very hopefully as some others formed around Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Um..." Kaoru was lost for words.

He couldn't think of a word to say. He would've preferred to stay inside but that would be rude to say. Just as his thoughts kept racing an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Yes he will ladies. I can't let my sweet Hikari* miss out on all the fun." Hikaru said as he lifted Kaoru's head up just slightly and making their foreheads touch.

"Oh my god it's just to kawaii!" One girl exclaimed as the others squealed.

"Well ladies shall we start?" Kyoya asked as the girls got into groups.

The day was involved of the girls getting on various rollercoasters and playing games to win prizes. Hikaru played a ring toss and won a chibi angel that he gave to Kaoru with a kiss on the cheek. Kaoru won a basketball game and got a chibi devil for Hikaru. All of the girls were excited for the Ferris wheel because Kaoru had promised them fireworks. There were fireworks in the shapes of stars, hearts, bunnies (just for Hunny), rose and Kaoru even went through the trouble of having 1 made like the Host Club.

"Ladies before you leave we also have an offer. We will be making books of today for memories. It will have pictures of everything done today and everyone." Kyoya said as girls crowded around him to put their order in for the books.

"And as a sneak peak I have some pics on my camera of me and Kaoru that were taken before the party started." Hikaru said as he held Kaoru close.

The girls crowded around as Hikaru flipped through the 4 pictures and the girls completely freaked out. They were the cutest pictures the girls had ever seen. As they were in a frenzy of squealing, Hikaru took the opportunity to kiss Kaoru. However Kaoru pushed him away and ran off. This was undetected by everyone except Haruhi who was wondering why Kaoru was upset.

A/N- Chapter 2 done! Sorry if its been a while since an update. I'm trying to balance a writing a few stories at the same time. Trying to update each one once a week at the same time so yeah a lot of typing. So R&R please and no flames and if you want you can request anything to be put in a chapter.

_Translations_

_Hikari no tenshi- Angel of Light_

_Hikari- Light _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tears of a Broken Heart

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- The 1st day of the Host Club staying at Kaoru's home has ended with Kaoru running off. Haruhi decides to investigate why his friend is so hurt. Will Hikaru be able to make amends or will Kaoru hate him forever?

A/N- This is my 1st OHSHC story. Despite me being totally obsessed I haven't really written anything for this anime. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know each other, they aren't related and Hikaru is kinda gothic/emo. Their features are the same as in the anime and manga except Hikaru's hair, eyes, and clothing. Haruhi in this story is a boy not a girl in disguise. This chapter is in Kaoru's POV and 3rd person. The 5 days of school are in 3rd person.

"I can't believe that liar! He promised he wouldn't show those to anyone else!" I thought as I sat on my bed and tears fell down my face.

"Kaoru are you ok?" A voice asked as I looked up to notice Haruhi standing in the door.

"Yea I'm fine." I lied. I never lie unless I was really hurt so this was one of those moments.

"No you're not you're crying. What's going on?" Haruhi asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"Hikaru lied. He said he no one else would see those pics." I said burying my face in my hands.

"He only did that because he's happy. He's finally glad you're giving him a chance." Haruhi said patting my back.

"I never said I'm giving him a chance. Right now all I want is revenge." I said looking over to Haruhi.

"I think I can help with that. For now just act like you're ok." Haruhi said as I nodded.

"So during school we'll torture him...well I will." I said smiling as Haruhi got up nodded and left.

The weekend went by fairly ok despite Hikaru's constant attempts to get me to talk. I wouldn't say a word to anyone except Haruhi and that was secretly. The Host Club left a couple hours ago and all week tomorrow Hikaru is going to regret messing with me.

*Monday* 3rd person begins

"Good morning Kaoru." Haruhi said as Kaoru walked into the Math classroom.

"Good morning Haruhi." Kaoru replied taking his seat.

"Now operation Humiliate Hikaru begins." Kaoru and Haruhi whispered as Hikaru walked into the room.

"Good morning Haruhi. Good morning my sweet angel." Hikaru said taking his seat next to Kaoru.

"Morning Hikaru." Haruhi replied but Kaoru stayed silent.

"You ok angel?" Hikaru asked Kaoru who glanced over to him.

"I'm quite fine actually. The real question is are you ok my little devil?" Kaoru asked leaning towards with lust in his eyes and like he was going to kiss him.

"Yea I-I'm fine." Hikaru said trying not to stutter.

"Good to know." Kaoru said as the bell rang and everyone came into the classroom.

The students were allowed to do whatever they wanted because they didn't have a teacher. The chairman told them they could stay in class or go somewhere else. Most student left but Haruhi and Kaoru sat and talked completely ignoring Hikaru who couldn't stop glancing over to Kaoru.

"Oh I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't realize I was neglecting you." Kaoru said after Haruhi told him Hikaru kept glancing over at them.

"Hmm?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru kissed him.

"How about we go to the library?" Kaoru asked as he stood up and gathered his things.

"Sure. You coming Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as Kaoru walked out the door.

"I guess." Hikaru said still shocked.

The library was super quiet. A pin could've been heard hitting the ground. Haruhi had a book titled: The Hunger Games (A/N- I LOVE THAT BOOK! If you wanna read it it's a 3 part series I'm still looking 4 book 3 they're suppose to sell them at target and walmart bt idk) Kaoru was watching Youtube videos on his labtop and reading anime online. Hikaru was trying to read but he couldn't focus on a single word the only thing that was on his mind was Kaoru.

"Hikaru are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru's cheeks became red.

"N-No I-I'm fine Haruhi. I'm ok." Hikaru said as Kaoru smiled.

"I think you should go to the nurse. You look like you're burning up. Come on I'll take you." Kaoru said playfully as he grabbed Hikaru's arm and lead him out of the library.

"Huh this isn't the nurse's office." Hikaru said as Kaoru opened the door to an empty room.

"I know it isn't but this way no one can interrupt us." Kaoru said closing the door and locking it.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru pinned him against the wall.

"I'm stronger than I look my gothic rose." Kaoru said kissing Hikaru to silence him.

Hikaru just stayed pinned against the wall as Kaoru kissed him to shocked to move. He struggled only a little when Kaoru began to trace kisses down his neck to the nape of his neck. Kaoru's hands traveled from Hikaru's hair down every curve of his face stopping at his cheeks so he could place a tender and gentle kiss on Hikaru's velvet lips. It was then that Hikaru kissed back for the 1st time and afterwards Kaoru pulled away. He stood there watching as his gothic rose reached for him and pulled him close as possible.

"Who are you? You're not the angel I know anymore. He'd never do that. It's almost scary how fast you change." Hikaru said as his and Kaoru's breath intermingled and they were as close as possible to each other.

"I'm the same person I've always been. You however are different. I don't know who you are." Kaoru said shoving Hikaru away and walking out the room.

"So how'd it go?" Haruhi asked as Kaoru came back into the library and noticed Haruhi had book 2 of the Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

"It went better than I expected. You're addicted to that book too huh. I've been looking for book 3 for a while but it hasn't come out yet. (A/N-It's already out bt we can't find it)

It's awesome though." Kaoru said sitting back down beside Haruhi.

"Yea...you know we don't have any teachers today. Most of them are sick because of that weird cafeteria food that new chef made. I'm glad we brought our own lunch that day." Haruhi said smiling.

"Do you think this will work?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi looked confused.

"If you don't quit the plan will work." Haruhi said as Kaoru shook his head.

"No I mean will it work if I keep fighting my feelings...if I don't tell him...if I keep acting like I hate him. What if I push him away and he quits loving me?" Kaoru said lowering his head.

"I doubt that will happen. You should've heard him that night when the rest of them came inside after you went to your bedroom he wouldn't stop talking about you...about how much fun he had and how happy you made him. Don't worry he'll always love you." Haruhi said patting Kaoru's shoulder as the bell rang.

"Huh school's over that was fast. You wanna hang out with me during Hosting if you don't have anything else to do?" Haruhi asked reluctantly putting the book back on the self.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do and we don't have homework. Why can't every day be like this?" Kaoru asked thinking of the fun that could be had if no one shows up tomorrow.

"I wish we could do this all the time too but we should go before Kyoya gets angry that I'm late." Haruhi said as they rushed down the hall to the music room.

"Haruhi you're here and you brought Kaoru!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging both of them.

"Can you let us go? I can't breathe." Kaoru said struggling to break free.

"Tamaki let them go the last thing we need is an incident." Kyoya said appearing out of nowhere.

"Aw all I was doing was giving my children a hug." Tamaki said as he sat in his emo corner.

"So Kaoru to what do we owe the pleasure of you being here?" Kyoya asked looking dead into Kaoru's eyes.

"Haruhi asked me if I wanted to come and I didn't have anything better to do." Kaoru said staring back at him not flinching.

"Yes is that so. Haruhi get ready and Kaoru come with me." Kyoya said as they walked in different directions.

"What do you want me for?" Kaoru asked as he noticed the theme was medieval times and the guys were dressed as knights and Renge was dressed as a princess (eh y not include her).

"You do realize that most members of this club are from super wealthy families right." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Yea so." Kaoru said unfazed by Kyoya's comment.

"Well you do realize that Hikaru's mother and your mother are both designers right. If he wanted to he could talk his mom into taking that business from her...or one of us could do that. Is that what you want?" Kyoya asked as lighting struck outside and the sky wasn't very clear anymore.

"Yea so he won't do it because if he tries to force me to love him I'll only hate him. None of you will do it because it'll go back to him and I'd think he agreed to go along with that plan because he's in this more so than me. I'll end up hating him either way that goes. If you guys quit and left me and him alone we would be alright. I know what I'm doing." Kaoru said trying not to show he was getting irritated.

"Do you really? Well is torturing Hikaru part of your plan?" Kyoya asked as Kaoru gasped.

"Yea this is payback for lying to me and a way to let my emotions show. He just doesn't realize it's not all a ruse I really do like him." Kaoru said looking over to Hikaru who was wearing black armor.

"Well I'd say whatever you're doing is working. I've never seen him put this much thought or effort into something. I'm also impressed that I haven't scared you most people would've runaway by now." Kyoya said in astonishment.

"Thanks...do you think I could dress up too?" Kaoru asked looking at Kyoya.

"Sure is this more of your plan?" Kyoya asked as Kaoru stood up.

"Yes it is." Kaoru said smirking while heading to the changing room.

Host had started and Hikaru was trying to keep his mind off of Kaoru but it was hard with all the constant questions he was getting from the girls.

"Is Kaoru your boyfriend?" One asked.

"Did he come to school today?" Another asked.

"Have you kissed him again?" 2 asked at the same time trying not to squeal.

"Does he love you a lot?" a brown haired girl asked. She rarely said a word but couldn't resist asking.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Kaoru asked making his presence known.

Kaoru stepped out of the room wearing a floor length orange dress with bows. He had hair extensions making his hair shoulder length and some was wrapped up in a bun. The girls couldn't help but scream and squeal and Hikaru well he tried his best not to get a nosebleed as Kaoru walked over to him.

"Aw how cute Kaoru is dressed like a princess!" One of the girls squealed her cheeks tomato red.

"And he's Hikaru's princess that's even better." Another said as Kaoru sat very close to Hikaru.

Hosting went by very slow for Hikaru considering Kaoru kept holding onto him and whenever he got half the chance he'd kiss Hikaru and Hikaru's face would turn bright red. The girls had the most fun they ever had in the Host Club and Kyoya noticed profits increased for that day. After all the girls left and the boys (and Renge) changed Hikaru nonchalantly walked towards the door until a voice made him stop.

"Hikaru wait a minute." Kaoru said as Hikaru opened the door.

"What is it? I've got things to do." Hikaru said trying his best not to look at Kaoru as they walked down the halls of the school to the front where the limos were.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaoru said kissing Hikaru's cheek before climbing into his limo and leaving.

"Bye Kaoru. I know what you're doing and two can play at that game my angel." Hikaru whispered as he climbed into his limo and left.

A/N- This chapter is done but since school will be starting again soon I'm going to try and post on the weekend. I may not be able to but I promise I'll try. I'm trying to update all 3 of my incomplete stories more so another that I haven't updated in a month than the other two. I had to wait for a friend to get out of the hospital before continuing. Any way have a Happy New Years get some much needed TLC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two Can Play at that Game

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- Monday has ended but the week has just begun. Kaoru has found a way to make himself feel better and to make Hikaru squirm. At the end of Hosting Hikaru has caught on to what Kaoru is trying to do. What will happen? Will Hikaru finally get Kaoru? Will the pressure finally get to Kaoru?

A/N- This is my 1st OHSHC story. Despite me being totally obsessed I haven't really written anything for this anime. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know each other, they aren't related and Hikaru is kinda gothic/emo. Their features are the same as in the anime and manga except Hikaru's hair, eyes, and clothing. Haruhi in this story is a boy not a girl in disguise. This chapter is in 3rd person. The 5 days of school are in 3rd person.

*Tuesday*

"Huh that's odd no one is here." Kaoru said as he walked into the classroom.

The room was dark and there was writing on the board. Kaoru slowly walked deeper into the room to see the writing better. The writing belonged to the chairman.

"Student all of the teachers will be out for the whole week. You are free to do whatever you want but please refrain from causing mayhem. Enjoy your break."

"Well that's very lucky. I bet Haruhi is in the library reading that book again." Kaoru said as the door slammed shut making him jump.

"He's in the library my sweet angel. I told Haruhi I would wait on you." Hikaru said coming out of the shadows. His hair was darker than usual and his outfit consisted of really dark denim and a t-shirt with writing in blood on it. The writing said,

"Darkness is everywhere. No one hears the screams of pain. I'm all alone in my world of sand. My eyes sting of pain and my throat is raw from the screaming but only desert wind returns my cries. As I feel like I'm dead and my last drop of blood is falling an angel appears and saves me from my own suicide. As the night goes on I drift off to sleep knowing by angel has save my soul and my heart."

"Interesting shirt...who is the angel that saved you?" Kaoru asked walking towards Hikaru.

"You my love." Hikaru said grabbing Kaoru and pushing him onto the teacher's desk.

"W-What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru lowered his head to kiss Kaoru's neck.

"Returning your affection 10 fold." Hikaru said silencing Kaoru with a kiss.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered as Hikaru traced kisses from Kaoru's cheek down to his shoulder slightly nipping at Kaoru's delicate skin.

"Are we enjoying this my dear angel?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and kissed him.

"Hikaru? You were suppose to bring Kaoru to the library not molest him." Haruhi said standing in the doorway shaking his head.

"Sorry but you never said we had to come right away and I didn't hear Kaoru complaining." Hikaru said getting off of the desk.

"How could I when you kept me from talking." Kaoru said getting off the desk and fixing his clothes.

"Well let's go to the library." Haruhi said trying to pretend he didn't put his book down just to see Hikaru molest Kaoru.

"So now what I do? He figured out what I was doing before." Kaoru asked as he watched Hikaru pick out a book.

"Ignore him. It won't take long before he's trying to get you to talk to him." Haruhi said getting up to get another book.

"That could work...or fail miserably." Kaoru said moping.

"What's wrong tenshi?" Hikaru asked sitting next to Kaoru.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kaoru said glaring at Hikaru out of the corner of his eye.

"Everything you do concerns me. Oh and Kyoya said that he wanted you to help the Host Club more often if that was ok. He said we made more money yesterday than any other day since the club started." Hikaru said leaning close to Kaoru.

"Get away from me." Kaoru said pushing Hikaru away.

"Fine but I know you don't want me to." Hikaru said kissing Kaoru's cheek as Haruhi came back to the table with a book called The Forbidden Game. (A/N- I also love that series and the Night World Series by L.J Smith. Check it out if you love shadow men, werewolves, vampires and anything else that goes bump in the night. It's a lot more interesting than Twilight. Not dissin' Twilight just won't read it...or touch it.)

"Haruhi I think I'm going to find Kyoya and see what we're doing for Hosting today." Hikaru said getting up.

"Fine just don't cause any mayhem." Haruhi said ignoring Hikaru, he was already wrapped up in the book.

"I think I'm going to die." Kaoru said as he put his head on the table.

"Huh why?" Haruhi said putting the book down out of shock.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to die if I keep acting like this." Kaoru replied depressed.

"You'll get through it. Come on Kyoya said the club is starting an hour earlier." Haruhi said checking his phone.

"K I hope I can get through 2 hours of Hikaru." Kaoru said as they slowly walked out of the library.

Kaoru and Haruhi walked slowly through the court yard. They walked slow because neither of them was in a rush to get to the 3rd music room and because Haruhi had checked the book out and was reading it. Kaoru came to a complete stop when he saw 2 people just across from them on the other path kissing. He looked again and saw it was Hikaru and a girl. Kaoru tried to reason with himself saying it wasn't who he thought it was but it was plain and clear that it was Hikaru Hitachiin kissing some girl. Kaoru shook his head and ran to catch up with Haruhi. Tears were already streaking down his cheeks and he had bumped into Haruhi because his vision was blurred.

"Kaoru what's wrong?" Haruhi asked looking at his friend whose tears were increasing by the second.

"Hikaru was kissing a girl. He doesn't love me." Kaoru said lowering his head as Haruhi hugged his friend.

"It's ok. He still loves you I'm sure but now he's gonna have to work for your love. He's gonna have to apologize and you don't have to stay for Hosting after today." Haruhi said letting go of his friend.

"I guess you're right but I still can't stop my heart from feeling like it's being ripped out of my chest." Kaoru said still looking at the floor.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok just trust me." Haruhi said smiling as Kaoru dried his eyes.

Hosting went by fairly well but Kaoru wouldn't let Hikaru kiss him or touch him. The girls still loved it because he was playing hard to get. Little did Hikaru know though Kaoru was really hurt..

"So it's agreed right. You're my boyfriend for now. Thanks so very much." Kaoru said walking down the hall to his limo.

When Hosting ended Kaoru was the 1st to leave unknown to everyone else who was cleaning up. Kaoru slowly walked to his limo and took one look back at the school.

"Well Hikaru you had my heart...my love and you threw it away. Let's see how you feel when someone else has my love and you're the one with the broken heart." Kaoru said as one final tear fell down his cheek and he got into the limo.

A/N- This chapt is done. Kaoru has a broken heart. I wonder who was on the phone...oh well next chapt will reveal that as well as some other things. This story will end on day 5 Friday. So R&R and thanks to the ppl who review. Maria Starlight out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revenge is so Sweet

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- Tuesday has ended and Kaoru has a broken heart. He has made arrangements to have a friend act as his lover. I wonder who it will be (smiling evilly). Will Hikaru be able to win Kaoru back or will he lose him forever?

A/N- This is my 1st OHSHC story. Despite me being totally obsessed I haven't really written anything for this anime. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know each other, they aren't related and Hikaru is kinda gothic/emo. Their features are the same as in the anime and manga except Hikaru's hair, eyes, and clothing. Haruhi in this story is a boy not a girl in disguise. This chapter is in 3rd person. The 5 days of school are in 3rd person.

*Wednesday*

"I wonder where Hikaru is. Who cares he's going to regret messing with a Tsuki. We always find someway to get even." Kaoru thought as he walked through the door of the library.

"Good morning angel." Hikaru said as Kaoru walked straight by him over to Haruhi.

"Hey Kaoru." Haruhi said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Haru-chan." Kaoru said smiling and sitting as close as possible to Haruhi.

"Huh? Alright what's going on?" Hikaru said getting angry that he wasn't getting any attention from Kaoru.

"Haruhi's my new boyfriend. You had your chance and I ended up with a broken heart." Kaoru said looking away from Hikaru.

"How did...I didn't...know." Hikaru said lost for words.

"I'm sure you didn't so what are we doing today Haru-chan?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi laughed.

"It's early release day today so we'll be having Hosting when everyone leaves and that's around the time we normally go to lunch." Haruhi said as Hikaru tried not to let him see that he was glaring.

"So what's the theme today?" Hikaru asked trying to pretend he was reading but it was hard with Kaoru trying to kiss Haruhi and Hikaru glancing at every attempt.

"Kyoya said it was heartbreak. So I guess it'll work better since Kaoru can participate if he wants." Haruhi said glancing over to Kaoru.

"I'll help I have the perfect idea. Oh Haruhi they got the final installment of the Hunger Games follow me and I'll show you." Kaoru said getting up and walking down a random path.

"They really do have it!" Haruhi exclaimed grabbing the book.

"Yea I talked to the librarian about getting it. Hikaru seems angry. I woulda thought when he kissed that girl he'd be ok with this act." Kaoru said leaning against the bookshelf.

"No he still loves you. I don't know why he was kissing that girl though." Haruhi said reading the back of the book.

"Thanks for helping me too. Even though now you're Hikaru's enemy." Kaoru said as he and Haruhi walked back to the table where Hikaru was trying not to act like he cared.

"Today is going to go by so slow. I can't jump Kaoru and get him to talk he'll only hate me." Hikaru thought mentally moping.

"Hikaru did you hear me?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru snapped out of this thought.

"What?" Hikaru asked sitting up.

"It's time for Hosting. I wonder how the girls are going to react when they see Kaoru with me." Haruhi asked contemplating his thought for a second as they began to leave for Hosting.

*Inside the Host Club*

"Love can be so cruel. My heart is shattered by temporary love." Tamaki said falling at the feet of one of his customers.

"What can I do to help?" The girl asked slightly blushing.

"Just promise me that I have your heart forever and always." Tamaki said taking the girl's hand and kissing it then he brought her face within an inch of his causing her to faint.

"Nice job Tamaki. You made another girl faint." Haruhi said watching the girl in Tamaki's arms.

"All in a day's work." Tamaki said laying the girl on a couch.

"Haruhi has some news to tell you." Hikaru said going over to his customers.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked walking over to them.

"Kaoru is my...boyfriend now." Haruhi said looking at the floor as Kaoru took his hand.

"Well that's a shocking turn." Kyoya said looking over to Hikaru who was wrapped up in his customers.

"Oh dear my boys shouldn't be fighting!" Tamaki exclaimed rushing over to Hikaru.

"You two need to make up now!" Tamaki exclaimed catching everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked as Tamaki made him stand up.

"You and Haruhi shouldn't be fighting over Kaoru!" Tamaki exclaimed worrying it would make a drift in his family.

"Oh my a fight over Kaoru. It's too much." Some girls said as some fainted at the thought.

"Well he's mine now." Haruhi said as Hikaru glared at him.

"How much do you know about him then?" Hikaru asked as sparks flared.

"I know enough!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Then do you know his room is orange and white. That he sleeps on only one part of his bed all the time! He has trouble memorizing certain words in French!" Hikaru exclaimed as more sparks flared. (They literally were flaring!)

"Yes I know all and more!" Haruhi exclaimed as the arguing continued and the girls kept looking back and forth.

"It's not really a fight. It's revenge Kyoya. He broke my heart so this is my way of getting even. Haruhi volunteered to help. He's a good actor." Kaoru whispered to Kyoya as they looked on at the fighting going on that could've been avoided if Tamaki hadn't made a scene.

"Yes I understand...Hosting over that was fast." Kyoya said looking at the clock.

"It's over? We're so sorry ladies that we wasted your time." Tamaki said trying to be nice but the girls didn't want the arguing to be over.

"It wasn't a waste at all it's like a really awesome soap opera!" One of the girls exclaimed as she left and all the others agreed as they were leaving.

"What did I do that was so wrong to have you leave me?" Hikaru asked walking over to Kaoru.

"I'm not speaking to you. Leave me alone. Bye Haruhi." Kaoru said walking out of the room with Hikaru following as Kyoya told Tamaki that it was all an act.

"No tell me what made you want to be with Haruhi." Hikaru demanded as he grabbed Kaoru's arm and jerked him back towards Hikaru.

"Let me go! You only care now because I'm with someone else! You never loved me!" Kaoru exclaimed slapping Hikaru and running off.

"Kaoru...I don't care what I have to do I'm going to make you love me again." Hikaru thought as he stood there looking out of a window as Kaoru reached his limo.

A/N- Another chapt done. Only 2 chapts left what will happen when Friday comes well you have 2 more weeks to wait. Sorry this chapt iz short. So R&R and thanks to the ppl who review. Maria Starlight out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Final Attempt: Hikaru's Desperation

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- Wednesday has ended in Hikaru planning to do whatever it take to get Kaoru back. Will this ruin his friendship with Haruhi or will everything be uncovered? In Hikaru's mind this is his last day to make Kaoru his before winter break and before they leave the school Friday. Just how far is Hikaru willing to go? Well you have to read to find out.

A/N- This is my 1st OHSHC story. Despite me being totally obsessed I haven't really written anything for this anime. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know each other, they aren't related and Hikaru is kinda gothic/emo. Their features are the same as in the anime and manga except Hikaru's hair, eyes, and clothing. Haruhi in this story is a boy not a girl in disguise. This chapter is in 3rd person. The 5 days of school are in 3rd person.

*Thursday*

"Good morning Hikaru." Haruhi said as Hikaru walked over to him.

They were in class that day because surprising a substitute came but that substitute is lazy and fell asleep. The chairman said everyone could still leave and the "teacher" can sleep.

"Haruhi." Hikaru said slightly annoyed as he took his seat.

"I know you're angry about Kaoru. The truth is I'm not in love with him." Haruhi said looking at Hikaru.

"Then why are you with him?" Hikaru exclaimed trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Don't tell Kaoru I told you this. He saw you kissing a girl and his heart broke. He thinks you don't love him...and I'm helping him get revenge." Haruhi exclaimed as Hikaru slammed a fist on his desk.

"I should've known! I'm an idiot! I love him I really do but that was nothing! I swear it didn't mean a thing!" Hikaru exclaimed putting his head on the desk.

"It wasn't then why did you kiss the girl?" Haruhi asked as he watched most of the class leave.

"She was heartbroken. She liked me but I could never return her feelings. When I hung out with Kaoru and professed my love to him she was really shattered. She said if I could just kiss her once she'd be able to move on...I'm so stupid. Haruhi I have 1 day left to make Kaoru mine before we go on winter break and I lose my chance forever." Hikaru said as a tear fell from his eye.

"You're crying...Hikaru you never cry. You really love him...you've gotta make it right. You've gotta make this day count...then tomorrow he'll be all yours." Haruhi said touching Hikaru's arm.

"Thanks Haruhi...you're a great friend. I'm sorry for everything I said to you yesterday." Hikaru said hugging Haruhi as Kaoru walked into the room.

"Shoulda brought my camera. That's a picture perfect moment." Kaoru said smiling as he walked over to Haruhi.

"How about we go to the media room today and watch movies. I talked the librarian into giving me the keys." Kaoru said showing them the keys.

"No way...you're good. Everyone said in the 30 years that lady has worked here she made it her rule to never give freshman those keys." Hikaru said staring in amazement.

"She said I'm the exception to that rule." Kaoru said looking at Hikaru with a smile.

"Then let's go." Haruhi said standing up.

"Yea...we only have about 2 hours left before Hosting. Everyone's been getting here super late since we don't have any teachers." Hikaru said as they all walked out of the room.

They walked to the media center and went straight to the back room. Kaoru opened the door and entered last. The room had a couch big enough for 2 people, 2 rotating lounge chairs, a popcorn machine, and a fridge full of soda. On the left was a huge glass cabinet full of movies ranging from romance to tragedy and from comedy to horror. Kaoru walked over to the movie case and opened it as Haruhi sat in a rotating chair and Hikaru sat on the couch.

"What should we watch?" Kaoru asked looking at the extensive collection of dvds.

"Horror...definitely nothing romantic." Hikaru said as Haruhi nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok so the choices are Wicked Little Things, Shutter Island, The Crazies, (eh why not include this one) Rise: Blood Hunter, or One Missed Call. (A/N- A few of my favs.)" Kaoru said bringing the dvds over to the table.

"I like Shutter Island. What do you think Haruhi?" Hikaru asked looking at Haruhi.

"I've seen all of those except Shutter Island so I chose that one." Haruhi said as he and Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

"I vote Shutter Island. It's an awesome movie." Kaoru said putting it down on the table and taking the others back to the cabinet.

"Alright I got the popcorn. Haruhi you get the drinks." Hikaru said as he got up and got 3 bags of popcorn and Haruhi got 3 glass bottles of Coke.

Kaoru sat next to Hikaru on the couch as the movie played. No one said as word as Haruhi watched Hikaru waiting to see what he was planning on doing to win Kaoru's heart. Hikaru just sat there and looked at the movie not sure what his next move should be.

*1 hour 15 minutes later*

"Kaoru...Hikaru I'm going to the Host Club. Kyoya texted me saying we're starting in 15 minutes and leaving in a hour." Haruhi said getting up and walking out of the door.

"I'll stop the movie." Kaoru said just before Haruhi walked out the door.

"And I'll clean this up." Hikaru said gathering the popcorn bags and glass bottles.

They worked quietly cleaning up the room. Hikaru couldn't stop looking at Kaoru and Kaoru was intent on getting out of there as fast as possible.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry." Hikaru said shocking Kaoru.

"What for?" Kaoru asked looking at the black haired teen.

"For not explaining things to you." Hikaru said as he walked towards Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked as the door opened.

"What's taking you 2 so long Kyoya's getting angry." Haruhi said as a chill went through Hikaru.

"We'll talk later. Trust me you don't wanna make the Shadow King mad." Hikaru said as they walked out of the room and Kaoru gave the librarian the keys back.

"Thanks again." Kaoru said smiling as the librarian nodded and he left.

"So you 2 trying to make up." Haruhi whispered as they walked to the music room; Hikaru leading the way.

"I don't know. He started apologizing...but I don't know about what or why." Kaoru whispered.

"He thinks today is the last day to get you back. If he doesn't before the end of tomorrow I think he'll regret it forever. You're the only one he's ever loved this much. The only one he's ever deemed worth fighting for." Haruhi said as they reached the music room.

"Really? Well I guess I have some thinking to do." Kaoru said as they walked into the room.

"Hello everyone." Hikaru said trying to break the tension as all eyes were on the 3 as they walked into the room.

"You 2 aren't still fighting are you?" One of the girls asked looking concerned.

"No we aren't. We decided Kaoru should choose who he wants to be with." Hikaru said hugging Kaoru and the girls smiled.

"So do you know who you're going to choose?" One of the girls asked Kaoru.

"No...and after everything that's happened my decision isn't easy. I don't think I'll be joining you all today...I'm going to think about this alone. Bye Hikaru bye Haruhi." Kaoru said turning to leave.

"Bye." Hikaru replied as Haruhi nodded.

*In the Courtyard*

"I can't believe its come down to this. Hikaru...do you honestly love me? What did you want to tell me?" Kaoru whispered as the wind slightly blew his hair and jacket.

"Hey you'll catch a cold." Hikaru said walking over to Kaoru.

"Hosting is over that fast?" Kaoru asked confused as he stood up.

"Yea we were 35 minutes late. Shocking huh." Hikaru said slightly laughing.

"Yea...so what did you want to tell me?" Kaoru asked as they slowly walked to their limos.

"That the girl you saw me kissing...it meant nothing. She was in love with me but I could never love her back. She said if I kissed her she'd be able to move on. Haruhi told me it really hurt you to see that and...I'm sorry my angel." Hikaru explained as they reached the front of the school.

"I forgive you Hikaru...I could never stay mad at you." Kaoru said hugging Hikaru.

"So does this mean you're mine?" Hikaru asked looking hopeful.

"Tomorrow." Kaoru said as Hikaru looked clueless.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hikaru asked as they reached the limos.

"Tomorrow I'll give you my answer. Goodbye 'til tomorrow Hikaru." Kaoru said kissing Hikaru's cheek and then got into his limo.

"'Til tomorrow Kaoru." Hikaru said getting into his own limo.

A/N- 1 more chapt to go. Will Kaoru be Hikaru's or will Hikaru forever regret losing him? Well if you think you know how this will end guess again. I'm notorious for changing the ending at the very last minute. R&R ppl thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. Maria Starlight out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Words

Disclaimer- I don't own the OHSHC or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have Haruhi secretly being a girl she'd be an actual boy. Or not in the anime at all.

Summary- Thursday has ended with Kaoru forgiving Hikaru. Kaoru however hasn't answered the most important question he's ever been asked. Will he say yes and heal Hikaru's heart or will he say no and completely destroy Hikaru's every hope? Well if you wanna know you have to read to find out.

A/N- New A/N note! This chapter is in 3rd person. This is the final chapt! Thanks so much to all the ppl who reviewed especially whenpigsflythensure who reviewed every chapt. So sad it's over. Well here's the chapt

*Friday*

"I don't know what to say. I love Hikaru but I'm so confused still." Kaoru thought as he walked to the classroom.

Haruhi wasn't coming to school until later because of a dentist appointment so it was just Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru reached the door but froze. His heart began to beat wildly and he felt like running.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru looked up.

"Huh? I thought you were in there." Kaoru asked looking at the dark classroom.

"No we actually didn't have to come here today. Most of the students have gone home. Haruhi called me and said that he wasn't coming and to tell you that." Hikaru said as Kaoru continued to stare at the classroom.

"So we're leaving as well." Kaoru said as he pulled out his phone but Hikaru stopped him.

"You're coming with me. I already asked your mom." Hikaru said smiling as Kaoru blushed.

"You asked her if I could go with you to your place?" Kaoru asked speechlessly.

"Yes and some other things." Hikaru said taking Kaoru's hand and leading him outside to the waiting limo.

"What else did you ask my mom?" Kaoru asked glancing out of the corner of his eye as he looked out of the window.

"I'll tell you later. You never gave me my answer though. Are you mine?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru smiled.

"I'll tell you that later also." Kaoru said continuing to look out the window until they arrived at the mansion.

"Fine by me so what shall we do?" Hikaru asked as they entered the mansion only to be greeted by Hikaru's mother.

"You're home early Hikaru. Oh and you brought a friend. You must be Kaoru...Hikaru has told me a lot about you." Hikaru's mom said smiling.

"Yea we didn't have to go today we coulda stayed home. Me and Kaoru will be in my room." Hikaru said as he led Kaoru to the stairs.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll be back later." Hikaru's mom said headed for the door.

"Ok mom!" Hikaru answered as they entered his room.

"Those 2 will be just fine together. Hikaru won't let anything bad happen to Kaoru. Kaoru will change Hikaru for the better I know it. I've never seen my son this in love. That boy is ok by me as long as they don't break each other's hearts." Hikaru's mom thought as she left.

Inside Hikaru's room Kaoru stood there looking around. This room was the same as his except it was black and red. The bed was draped in black satin sheets with red lines tracing all over the bed like fireworks exploding.

"I thought your room would be different from mine." Kaoru said looking around.

"It was but I like the way you modeled yours so I had mine arranged the same way." Hikaru said sitting on the bed as everything went silent and Kaoru laid beside him.

Neither of them wanted to say a word so they just laid there in silence staring at the ceiling and occasionally stealing glances at each other. What they thought was a long moment of silence was actually hours of silence.

"Kaoru...it's nighttime. I can't believe we've been up here this long without saying a word to each other." Hikaru said as he sat up.

"Hikaru...will you tell me what you asked my mom now?" Kaoru asked looking over to him.

"Sure as long as it doesn't offend you." Hikaru said laying back down.

"It won't unless you asked her if I ever had dreams of you or something ridiculous like that." Kaoru said laughing.

"No I promise it wasn't something like that...but thinking about that I wish I did now." Hikaru said kissing Kaoru's head.

"Then tell me and stop stalling." Kaoru said glancing over to Hikaru.

"Right..." Hikaru said as he stared at the ceiling.

*Flashback*

Kaoru's mother was downstairs and Kaoru was at Haruhi's house. Kaoru's mother was watching some soap opera on tv when the phone rang.

"Hello." Kaoru's mother said answering the phone.

"Hi . Is Kaoru there?" Hikaru asked.

"No he's at Haruhi's. He'll be back soon. Do you want me to tell him you called?" asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you a few things." Hikaru said trying not to get nervous.

"Ok what is it you want to know?" asked.

"I don't know if Kaoru told you what's going on at school but I'm in love with him. I know it seems weird and you may not like it but that's the way I feel. I hurt him, I didn't mean to but now I don't know if he still loves me. I guess what I'm trying to find out is if it's ok that I love your son and if he still loves me." Hikaru said to end his rambling.

"Oh my...it's quite ok with me. I'm glad someone loves Kaoru. I can't answer if he loves you but everything I've heard from him about you has always been something good. If you want Kaoru to be yours then I give you my blessing and hope you can convince him." said trying not to cry.

"Really! Thank you so much!" Hikaru said with a lot of hope in his voice.

"You're welcome. I won't tell Kaoru a word. Bye." said as she and Hikaru hung up.

*End of Flashback*

"You actually asked my mom if it was ok!" Kaoru exclaimed slightly sitting up as Hikaru nodded.

"I just had to know if it was ok." Hikaru said looking at Kaoru.

"I just can't believe you did that." Kaoru said as Hikaru smiled.

"Now it's your turn to answer my question. Are you mine?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru began to smile.

"...one week." Kaoru said as Hikaru looked puzzled.

"One week what?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru laughed.

"All it took was one week for me to fall in love with you, to break up with you, question my heart and the voices in my head. Then today I finally realized that what I was running from was true love. You never gave up...so the answer is yes. Hikaru Hitachiin I'm yours." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru sat up.

"A kiss will seal the deal. If that's not a problem." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru leaned forward.

"I don't think that's a problem." Kaoru said as they shared a kiss but not just any kiss their 1st kiss as a true couple.

As the winter break began and continued Hikaru and Kaoru became inseparable. Hikaru even convinced Kaoru to put a couple streaks of black in his hair. They never expected just 1 week would change their perspectives or attitudes towards each other. Kaoru looks back to that faithful Friday everytime he's with Hikaru and is grateful that Hikaru never gave up and that they met in the 1st place.

A/N- And the story is done. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me a month to update and finish. I just don't know what happened to me. It's so sad it's over but this isn't the only Ouran story I'm going to write. The other story may not be up however 'til the summer. I'm taking this time to finish my Yugioh 5ds stories and start a couple more that won't leave my thoughts alone. Thanks so much to all of you that read and reviewed. Until the next page of my new Ouran High School Host Club story is written...Maria Starlight out.


End file.
